While driving an automobile, a driver can strive to have as smooth of a ride as possible. To achieve such a ride, the driver can select a route with roads that are better maintained than alternative routes. However, even the route with the better maintained roads can have road non-uniformities that result from use, such as potholes, or result from design, such as a speed bump. The driver can attempt to avoid or minimize impact of these non-uniformities, such as by slowing down when seeing approaching the speed bump. If visibility is poor, then the driver may not be able to avoid or minimize impact of the non-uniformities on his or her own.